


To Catch A Dragon's Eye

by Ryter21



Series: Of Snowflakes and Dragon Fire [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I know it's ok I promise, Marriage of Convenience, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, The Vongola boys are good brothers, They're not actually 'together', Timeline What Timeline, Timoteo | Vongola Nono's A+ Parenting, Tsuna is 18, Xanxus is 28, Xanxus was never frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryter21/pseuds/Ryter21
Summary: Xanxus di Vongola and Sawada Setsuna meet at the Vongola Christmas ball.  He's trying not die from sheer boredom, and she's just trying not to die.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, The Brothers Vongola
Series: Of Snowflakes and Dragon Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	To Catch A Dragon's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> *Sweeps cannon under a rug and out of sight.*
> 
> I'm putting this in a series because I have ideas for more one shots in the world, but I'm really just using this as a way to take a break from another story I'm writing. I hope to post more, but no guarantees.

The grand ball room of the Vongola Manor was packed, members of various allied Families and neutral parties mingling with freelancers and civilian contacts in the know. A small orchestra was playing classical Christmas music, and garland and tinsel were on every available surface not covered in food or decorations. A grand tree was set in the corner, stretching almost the entire 30 feet to the ceiling and practically drooping in ornaments and lights, because the Vongola were far too fucking extra. Xanxus contemplated how high up he could throw the old man if he tried.

"Smile, Xanxus!" A large hand clapped onto his shoulder, and Xanxus redirected his glare from the back of their father's head to Massimo's smiling face. Massimo just laughed, "Or at least, please try and stop looking like you're actively planning padre's murder."

"I don't get why it would be such a big deal," Xanxus shrugged the hand off, "It's not like he's the Don anymore." They both knew he was lying, but the familiar banter helped relax the tension in the younger man's shoulders. Even with more years as Vongola than street rat under his belt, there was still something about high society that aggravated him.

"Ah, is fratellino plotting assassination again?" Federico came up on his other side, a drink in hand that by the flush on his face was far from his first.

"I'm the head of the Varia," Xanxus deadpanned, "That's my fucking job."

Federico pondered this for a moment, then deciding he couldn't argue the point shrugged and threw an arm around Xanxus's shoulder, "You should relax, tigrino! It's a party; let loose and enjoy yourself!"

"Enrico said I wasn't allowed to kill anyone."

"You enjoy more than killing, Xan."

"Can't fuck em either."

Federico groaned and buried his head into his younger brother's shoulder, "Xaaaaaaaan!"

Xanxus snickered at the most dramatic of the Vongola brothers and Massimo laughed, snagging a cocktail off a passing waiter's tray.

"You should know better by now, Fede," Enrico came up behind them, "Xanxus is happiest when satisfying his most basic instincts."

"Yeah, fuck you too," Xanxus used the arm not holding Federico up to flip the eldest off.

Massimo held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Please, fratelli, it's a celebration day! Let us enjoy it! Good food, good drinks, lovely company..." He trailed off with a leer at a pretty lady passing by, whom Xanxus vaguely recognized as a freelancer. She looked Massimo up and down before smirking and walking on. Federico burst out laughing as Massimo deflated. Xanxus grinned, allowing himself to enjoy the familiar warmth of their Flames until a flash of blond caught his eye across the ballroom.

"Company just got less lovely," Xanxus nudged Enrico's arm and nodded towards the man. There was little love between the Vongola 10th generation and Iemitsu Sawada. The man was dragging his feet in handing off his position, and Xanxus was one more folder of bad intel away from taking care of the problem himself.

"Ack, I was hoping we could ignore him tonight," Federico grumbled.

"Who's that with him? I don't recognize her," Massimo peered towards the blond dunce as he talked animatedly with their father, the young woman at his side quiet and tense.

"I don't either," Enrico said, "But he'll have to come forward and see me at some point, as his Don. I'll find out."

"See if she's here willingly, Rico. She doesn't look too happy to be here."

"Is anyone every happy to be in Sawada's company?"

"I hear his wife adores him."

"She barely sees him. I doubt she knows him well enough to dislike him."

They were interrupted by a small crowd of underbosses trying to get in Don Vongola's good graces. Federico and Xanxus stood back, content to people watch and snark about guests as Enrico and Massimo made nice. While not official yet, Massimo would eventually take over the CEDEF, once Iemitsu finally stepped down. Xanxus was on his third whiskey when the crowds around them finally dissipated and Sawada finally deigned to greet them, his arm wrapped around his younger companion's waist.

"Rico! How are you? Wonderful party, huh?" The blond man beamed. Sawada's Sky Flames were loud and oppressive, since he'd never cared to try and repress them, and they grated against Xanxus's own. He could feel the headache building.

"It's Don Vongola now, Sawada," Enrico's grin was shark like, Flames leaking just enough to make a point, "Please, don't forget."

Sawada's smile dimmed slightly before returning full force, "Of course, of course! The 10th generation of Vongola will bring our Famiglia into a new age!"

Enrico let the awkward pause hang for a moment, delighting in Sawada's minor squirming before continuing, "So tell me, Sawada, who is your lovely companion? She's far too young to be your wife..?"

Sawada's laugh startled several nearby guests, "Oh, no! Enrico, this is my darling tuna-fishie! She's grown into such a lovely young woman, my daughter, eh?" He tightened his grip on her waist.

Sawada's daughter bowed slightly, "It's an honor to meet you, Don Vongola." Her Italian was accented but understandable, at least. She straightened back up, her shoulders stiff and her eyes never went higher that anyone's chest, but Xanxus could see they were blank.

The girl was pretty, he'd give her that. He couldn't feel any sort of Flames from her, so it was likely she didn't have enough of them to even register as Latent. She favored her mother's Japanese descent, which was probably in her favor. Her short brown hair was pulled back but her makeup was too heavy on her face, and her black dress clung in ways obviously meant to draw the eye. She looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"The honor is mine, Signorina," Enrico bowed his head just a bit. "I never expected to meet Sawada's daughter. I'd thought you were being raised civilian?"

"Oh, she was!" Sawada jumped in before the girl could speak, "But now that I'm set to retire soon, I thought she should come see what our world has to offer! Meet some people; there'll be no one better to protect her than someone from a Family!"

Ah, that was it. Sawada was essentially being ousted from his position of power, so he was trying to marry her off to keep himself relevant. The poor girl probably had no say in it either; being dragged from a perfectly average civilian life, and thrown head first into the teeth of the Mafia. He'd be surprised if she lasted the year.

Enrico had likely come to the same conclusion, if the tightening of his smile was any indication. "I hope she finds someone suitable," He said, half wishing her luck, half warning her father. Despite his position, he couldn't tell Sawada to whom he could or could not throw his daughter at.

Sawada laughed again - Xanxus was this close to breaking his jaw, if for no other reason than to shut him up - then excused himself and pulled his daughter away to seek out potential partners.

"Poor thing," Federico said softly, "I wonder if he gave her any warning before bringing her here."

Enrico's expression could be charitably called a grimace, "Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it, at least not overtly. I wonder if I can convince the young Don Cavallone to speak with him? He's mentioned his advisors are growing antsy with his bachelorhood. He at least would treat her with respect."

Xanxus let his brother's conversation fade into the background, indistinguishable from the rest of the chatter around them. He'd kept his eyes on the Sawada girl. She stayed dutifully by her father's side as he paraded her around the ballroom like a prize show horse. Various minor Families and underbosses had made interested motions (any way to have an in with the Vongola), and Iemitsu seemed to be seriously considering some of them. The thought rankled him more than he'd expected.

Perhaps it was because he could relate.

He really could, Xanxus realized. His mother had been largely content to ignore him, until he'd first manifested his flames. Then he was her golden child, her ticket to wealth and comfort. Which had backfired in her face just beautifully when the old man had decided to take him, but that she was… unnecessary.

Timoteo had been largely the same, Xanxus had realized a little later in life. He was a little more attentive, in the grand scheme of things but all in all he'd taken Xanxus in to keep a young, bitter sky out of another Famiglia's hands. Xanxus wasn't expected to amount to anything important; his fate was just to be another grunt sworn to the Vongola's power. He hadn't been there when the old bastard had found out he'd enacted a hostile takeover of the Varia, but Federico had assured him that it had been glorious.

So to see this girl, who had up until now had been living a peaceful and naïve life an entire continent away, whom Xanxus knew Iemitsu barely saw, suddenly be _useful_ and important enough in her father's eyes to be taken and used like a bargaining chip…

Sawada was in animated conversation with Don Estraneo, laughing with a man who regularly slipped through the Vendice's fingers. The man was a monster, and everyone knew it even if he'd manage to keep himself _just_ clean enough. He said something that had Sawada roaring again, but Xanxus was focused on the bastard's face. He leered at the young woman, eyes lingering uncomfortably as she shifted to try and stand more behind her father, but he just pulled her back into view.

The don was saying something else, and Sawada was nodding emphatically, and he could _see_ the girl shrinking in on herself even more and he felt his fist clench as spoke before he even realized he was going to.

"I'll take her."

The conversation stopped as his brothers turned to look at him, confusion on their faces.

"What?" Enrico asked, and Xanxus just jerked his head over to where Don Estraneo had taken Setsuna's hand.

"I said I'll take her," he repeated.

Enrico and Massimo traded glances, faces grim. "Are you sure?" the eldest asked.

"Yeah," Xanxus confirmed, "I'll figure it out."

"Splendid! Be right back, boys," and he was off, stalking towards the trio with his head held high and pulling the persona of Don Vongola over himself like a cloak.

"It's no fair!" Federico wailed quietly into Xanxus's suit jacket. "Why does the baby get to get married first!?"

Ignoring him, Massimo addressed Xanxus, "Taking a wife is a large responsibility, Xanxus, even if most men will say otherwise. Especially given the fact she's a civilian. You'll have to be patient with her."

"She's not a stray cat, Massimo," Xanxus snorted, watching as Enrico strongarmed the blond idiot aside, gesturing grandly and offering his soon-to-be-bride his arm. "I'll make it work. She deserves better than that, at least."

"We'll be here to help," Massimo clapped a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"I want to be the flower girl!" Federico cheered, and Xanxus snorted into his drink. 

Enrico was leading Setsuna back over to them, her face bewildered as he spoke softly to her. Xanxus shoved Federico off him and into Massimo's waiting arms, ignoring the man's squawk and placing his empty glass on a nearby table.

"Miss Sawada," Enrico said brightly once they'd arrived, using his free hand to gesture "I'd like to introduce you to my youngest brother and head of the Varia, Xanxus di Vongola."

"…It's… nice to meet you, signore," Miss Sawada greeted hesitantly. Her body had relaxed some now that she was away from her father, but the Vongola boys could still feel the nerves rolling off her in waves.

" _The pleasure is mine_ ," Xanxus returned in Japanese, bowing the way he knew was custom in Japan and holding it for a long moment before straightening again. When he looked again her eyes were blown wide with surprise, her hand gripping Enrico's arm tightly.

"If you're amenable, Miss Sawada," Enrico explained, "Xanxus would like to take up your father on his… offer."

Miss Sawada bit her lip, glancing back to where her father was still stuck in conversation with the man whose very presence gave her chills. "I'm afraid I don't have much say in the matter, Don Vongola," she explained.

"Ah but you see, I am his boss," Enrico grinned down at her, "and while I can't order him not to be an asshole about this, if you like, I can certainly insist that Xanxus is his best choice. I can be rather _convincing_."

Miss Sawada met Xanxus's eyes, and the world around them seemed to grow quiet. He could feel Massimo and Federico off to the side, trying and failing not to seem like they were watching avidly. Xanxus didn't smile. He didn’t do smiling, and he wasn't going to lie to her. She'd been lied to enough, in her life already. Hey eyes were searching, and he wasn't sure what she was looking for, but from the way she started to relax she seemed to find it.

"I would love to accept your offer, sir," she said, and all four of the brothers let out quiet sighs of relief.

"Excellent!" Enrico grinned winningly, patting her arm. "I'll deal with your father, why don't you take a moment to get to know Xanxus?" And then he was gone, dragging Massimo and Federico with him back into the crowd, intercepting Iemitsu who was walking as quickly as he could in polite society towards them. Enrico swung an arm around his shoulders, steering him towards their father.

Xanxus and Miss Sawada watched them go, and then they were alone off to the side of the grand ballroom of the Vongola Manor. He looked back down at her startled face, and snorted. " _He's always like that_." She turned back to him, brows furrowed and he explained, " _Once he decides you're his, he'll steamroll everything in his way when he goes to bat for you._ "

" _And I'm his?_ " She asked.

" _I am,_ " Xanxus shrugged, _"And once we're married, you will be by extension. But that doesn't mean you have to take his shit."_ He points sternly at her, " _If he gives you shit, tell him to fuck off and send him to me_."

A startled laugh breaks through her lips, and Xanxus find she likes the sound. She clasps her hands over her mouth but he could still see the grin in her eyes. " _I am not telling_ Don Vongola _to fuck off."_ she whispered.

" _He's not that scary_ ," Xanxus is grinning now too, " _besides, I'm his youngest brother. It's my job to give him shit."_

She giggled, the last of her nerves gone. She lowers her hands and gives him a thoughtful look. _"Why did you agree to this? You didn't look interested when tou-san introduced me earlier."_

_"I'm still not,"_ Xanxus admitted, shrugging at her startled look. _"But you're dad's an ass, my dad's an ass, and you looked ready to jump off the roof if any of the men your dad was interested in said yes. And I can sympathize."_ Miss Sawada looked to be struggling to decide what to say. " _Look, this doesn't have to be any more or any less than what you want. I'm not heir, so I don't need kids. Don't want em, honestly. Now that your dad's outed you you can't just go back to the life you had before, because you're a target now, but I'm willing to work with you so that you're comfortable. Visit Japan, go to college, or whatever it is you wanted to do."_

_"That's very generous of you,_ Signore Vongola _,"_ she said softly.

" _Xanxus,"_ he corrected. _"and again, I can sympathize."_

At this point Enrico had corralled both Iemitsu and Timoteo together, with Massimo and Federico running interference. Xanxus was impressed with how steady Federico seemed, given how drunk he had been only minutes before. Both of their fathers were frowning, and as Enrico spoke Xanxus could see Iemitsu only barely keeping himself from blowing up.

Timoteo shook his head and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, but Enrico stood firm. He could tell the man was wearing down. In all honesty they didn't need the old man's approval, but getting him on board would make dealing with Iemitsu easier in the long run. Enrico couldn't tell Iemitsu who he could and couldn't marry his daughter to, but he _could_ decide who Xanxus should marry, and he was taking advantage of that power now. 

They could both see the old don wearing down.

_"I look forward to seeing where this goes, Xanxus."_ She smiled up at him shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_"I'll try not to disappoint, Sawada-san,"_ Xanxus returned.

_"Setsuna, please,"_ she insisted.

_"Setsuna, then,"_ he agreed.

The noise in the ballroom spiked as someone started a toast, and they both grimaced at the noise. _"Has anyone shown you the garden?"_ Xanxus asked.

_"No,"_ she denied, _"But it's dark out, isn't it?"_

_"There are lanterns,"_ he says, already offering her an arm, _"And the garden is just as beautiful at night. I'll just have to show you again later, when it's light out."_

_"Alright then,"_ she agreed, taking his arm, _"Lead the way, Xanxus."_

By the time Enrico had finished convincing their fathers that yes, he was serious and no, they didn't really have a choice in the matter Xanxus and Setsuna had already disappeared into the garden. And for the first time since her father had said he'd come to whisk her away from Namimori, Setsuna didn't feel like the world had been yanked out from under her. She rested her head on her future husband's arm as they walked, reveling in the Warmth she could feel from him that reminded her so much of when she was little, and felt hope.


End file.
